Teh Awesome Fanfic Helping List of Awesomeness
by Zuko's Buns PWN j00
Summary: Meant to help you write Avatar fanfiction. Awesome tips inside!
1. Chapter 1

This is my list of tips for all authors who want to write Avatar fanfiction. If you are ever unsure and need a handy guide, come back here later on.

Aang: Will people stop freaking out about stupid crap, now?

Zuko's Buns PWN j00: People NEVER stop freaking out about stupid crap.

Here is my list.

* * *

-Milk 

-Eggs

-Ketchup

-Buns

-Lettuce

-Hamburger Meat

-Toilet Paper

-Soda Pop

-Cat Food

-Cheese

-Vinegar

-Chicken

-Mustard

-Carrots

-Soup

-Tomatoes

-French Fries

-Napkins

-Batteries

-Software Design Kit for Instant FanFic Flaming Fun

* * *

I know it sounds harsh, but this list was designed to help you. Suck it up, babies! 


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter has been rewritten in story form.

Flamers' Message of the Day: It's not crapfic when we write it.

* * *

Aang and the gang were out of food. Sokka had to go shopping, because everyone else had already gone before and it was his turn again. So he went to the market and bought milk, eggs, ketchup, buns, lettuce, hamburger meat, toilet paper, soda pop, cat food, cheese, vinegar, chicken, mustard, carrots, soup, tomatoes, french fries, napkins, batteries, and a software design kit for instant fanfic flaming fun.

But all of the refrigerated items (or those that should've been refrigerated) went bad, and they were discarded, except for the eggs, which were chucked at a certain Fire Navy ship.

The software design kit was figured out by Wan Shi Tong several weeks later, and he created the very first and best "Sonic the Hedgehog" game for GameBoy Advance to pass the time until he figured it was safe to use his awesome powers to bring the library back to the surface. Needless to say, we never have and never will play that game. We're just stuck with one of the worst ports of all time. Yay.

As for everything else, the gang found a use for that, too. I just don't feel like making it up right now.

Aang turns to stare at the readers and says, "If you see fuzzy black stuff on cheese, don't eat it."

* * *

May the Buns be with you. 


	3. Chapter 3

And now to an actual guide.

* * *

Good fanfiction is hard to find, because no matter what kind of fanfic you're looking for, more than half the fics like it will suck. Hey, it's hard to find decent self-insert fics, and it's just as hard to find a decent, well-written guesses at the events that may take place in the next season of Avatar.

But you can write good fanfiction, and I have some advice.

The key to good fanfiction is--

5: Let the broth simmer for two hours, then add sausage and chicken.

6: After one hour, add chopped celery and carrots. Cook for forty minutes, stirring occasionally.

7: Serve with biscuits (see page 327).

CHICKEN FAJITAS

1: In large pan, cook chicken, peppers, and onions.

2: Stir in seasoning packet and one-third cup water.

3: Place filling in flour tortillas, top with lettuce, cheese, etc.

--and never, ever have Zuko dress in spandex and leap across the tops of buildings in Ba Sing Se while eluding the Dai Li. Ever.

* * *

Next time: Breaking free from writer's block! 


	4. Chapter 4

WHOOHOO! So much positive feedback!

* * *

Words just not coming like they used to? We've all probably been through writer's block once or twice, and we all know it's hard to break out of, especially when some bee-otch has started a flame war and you're losing the will to open WordPerfect again. But, there are a few things that can make inspiration come to you.

1: Begin your day with a good breakfast and a two-mile jog through the woods. Your breakfast should include sausages, eggs, toast, and grits. Your jog should end with you throwing up like heck in a patch of poison ivy, hoping some guy will come by and help you back to civilization. Now you've got yourself a terrible real-life experience you could turn into a fanfic.

2: Hop in your car and begin driving to your favorite theme-park. Forget to purchase gas, the double-edged sword that keeps your car running while bleeding your bank account to death. Contemplate possible plot twists while waiting for a tow-truck.

3: Once you've recovered from the loss of your beloved plot-bunny, stock up on carrots and go to a local shelter and find a new plot-bunny who is sad and could use a loving home.

4: Let your mind wander as you sit in school, work, or some other kind of prison. Something will come to you... Something shocking and amazing... Something no one has ever thought of... Something you'll wish you remembered when you got back home!

* * *

Review if you have any suggestions for fellow writers. 


End file.
